leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sprout Tower
|4|5|6|7|8|9=Morning|10|11|12|13|14|15|16=Day|17|18|19=Evening|20|21|22|23|0|1|2|3=Night}}.png |image_size=256 |type=building |mapdesc=A tower where they study diligently to learn to live with Pokémon. |location_name=Sprout Tower |japanese_name=マダツボミのとう |translated_name=Madatsubomi Tower |location=Violet City |region=Johto |generation= , }} Sprout Tower (Japanese: マダツボミのとう Tower) is a large pagoda located in Violet City in Johto. The tower itself is over 100 feet tall and is held together by a giant flexible pillar that shakes from side to side. This flexibility protects the tall tower from earthquakes and symbolizes the battles that are occurring on upper floors. This technology is now known as 柔構造 jūkōzō, and applied to hundreds of modern high-rise buildings. Legend has it that a 100-foot-tall Bellsprout was used to make the swaying pillar. It is inhabited by monks who study diligently and teach that all living beings coexist through cooperation. These monks primarily train , but occasionally use as well. Geography Sprout Tower is a three-tiered tower with multiple eaves. Like the Bell Tower and the Burned Tower, it is constructed solely out of wood, creating a multi-story effect. The design of Sprout Tower is inspired by Buddhist temples in the Nara Prefecture of Japan, such as and temples. Before the tower is a beautiful lake in the center of Violet City, hosting a couple of modern bridges that stretch across the water. Sprout Tower is dedicated to the gentle and peaceful nature of . The giant spine-like pillar located in the center of the tower acts as a support for the old tower structure, and it even protects the tall tower from sudden earthquakes. It is said that the main swaying pillar was, in fact, once a 100-foot-tall Bellsprout. Sprout Tower is three stories tall. The ground floor is for tourists, who come to see the unique style in which the tower is built. There are two upper levels, which are dedicated to Pokémon training. There, monks study diligently, train their gentle , and come to learn that all living beings coexist through cooperation. The monks of the tower train , each having at least one in his party; others have occasionally trained as well. The upper floors are also riddled with that inhabit the wooden pillars and columns; as night falls, ghosts are said to appear in the tower, in the form of . In the games, when the player first encounters the Elder, Li, he has just been defeated by , who uses an Escape Rope to exit the tower easily. After defeating the Elder, the player will receive , an HM in Generation II and a TM in Generation IV. Items Li after defeating him|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|display= }} }} Pokémon Generation II Generation IV Trainers Generation II |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr GS Sage.png |prize= 320 |class=Sage |name= |game=GSC |location=Sprout Tower |pokemon=3}} | | | Generation IV |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Li.png |prize= 1200 |class=Elder |classlink=Li |name= |game=HGSS |location=Sprout Tower |pokemon=3}} | | | Layout Preview File:HGSS Sprout Tower-Morning.png|Morning (Rattata) File:HGSS Sprout Tower-Day.png|Day/Evening (Rattata) File:HGSS Sprout Tower-Night.png|Night (Gastly) Walking Pokémon effects When interacting with walking Pokémon in , the Pokémon may occasionally show an altered mood specific to this location. * sways and dances around in a strange manner. *All walking Pokémon, including Bellsprout, become happy from dancing around the swaying pillar. They are also concerned about the pillar, sniff at the floor while being surprised by the sound it is making, and sometimes slip while seeming likely to fall over. In the anime , , and the people at Earl's Pokémon academy visited the Sprout Tower in A Bout with Sprout. However, had taken over Sprout Tower as a way of luring Ash and Zackie there. Zackie rescued with the help from his newly caught and the trio was sent blasting off via Pikachu's . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Sprout Tower (referred to as the "Bellsprout Pagoda" in the Chuang Yi translation) appeared in Bellsprout Rout and Totodile Rock, where went there to search for . Along the way, he encountered a group of six s and defeated their using Exbo. Gold then found Silver and challenged him to a battle. However, during the battle, Exbo's triggered a hidden boulder trap, forcing the two Trainers to team up to stop it. Afterwards, both of them escaped the tower, with Silver's evolving into in the process. In the TCG The Sprout Tower was featured in the . The following is a list of cards named Sprout Tower. |type=Trainer|type2=Stadium|enset=Neo Genesis|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=97/111|jpset=Gold, Silver, to a New World...|jprarity=Uncommon}} Trivia * It is actually possible to use to escape from Sprout Tower—even the top floor—and return to the entrance; this is because, as can be seen from the in-battle background used in Generation IV, Sprout Tower is classified as a cave area, rather than a building, likely to allow wild Pokémon to be found. This is also the case with the Bell Tower and Burned Tower. ** Due to this, unlike other buildings, will take on its Sandy Cloak, rather than its Trash Cloak, if it battles here. * During the development of Super Smash Bros. Melee, Sakurai had plans for a Sprout Tower stage but this was scrapped very early in development. Sakurai discussing content for Super Smash Bros. Melee while it was still in development In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=喇叭芽之塔 Lǎbāyá-zhī Tǎ |nl=Bellsprout Toren |fi=Sprout-torni |fr_eu=Tour Chétiflor |de=Knofensaturm |it=Torre Sprout |ko=모다피의 탑 Modapi-yi Tap |pl=Wieża Wahania/Wieża Wahań |pt_br=Torre Sprout |es_eu=Torre Bellsprout |vi=Tháp Madatsubomi }} References Category:Johto locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Towers Category:Monuments de:Knofensa-Turm es:Torre Bellsprout fr:Tour Chétiflor it:Torre Sprout ja:マダツボミのとう zh:喇叭芽之塔